


Cold flame.

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor/Loki. Part I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold flame.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_#File2: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – part I_

 

Thor wakes up and he isn’t there: the bed is cold like an absence, like the desolation of a snowy and windy morning.  
He looks for a sign to the sky, but finds just an unmoving expanse unrealistically white.  
He has loved him for one hundred night, after a lifetime pursuing him.  
He has cherished his name and has laid it down upon his lips, like a new baptism.

 _Loki, Logi, Lock_ : brother, flame, chain.

He’s trusted him, because when love is stronger than blood, it becomes an illusion for two.  
And still Loki has chose a winter day to say goodbye: of deceit, he’s the only king.


End file.
